


吻我骗子 番外二  第二章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 本章非发布者本人汉化，详见微博“吻我骗子”超话～
Kudos: 9





	吻我骗子 番外二  第二章

2  
诊疗室里一片寂静。延雨的医生脸色苍白，神情紧张地看着了凯斯的脸色。凯斯表面上保持着冷静的态度，但浓郁的“费洛蒙”暴露出他的心情相当不爽的事实。  
“我发誓大脑没有问题。”  
主治医生证明着自己的清白,并且摇了摇头。凯斯当即握紧自己的拳头,并用手指大声的敲打桌面，以此来抑制自己的心情，  
“那我该怎么解释?延雨不记得了的!”  
几年的记忆完全消失了，连和自己结婚，连斯宾塞的存在都忘了。凯斯不相信这种现实了。  
由于焦急，凯斯的声音提高了。医生惊慌地缩起了肩膀，但却无言以对，  
“因为对大脑的冲击可能会暂时产生记忆障碍。等过一段时间，自然会回来的，也许。”  
“可能? ”  
凯斯执拗地反复询问最后一句话，医生嘟囔着，  
“大部分情况下，时间一长，就会回来，但有时也不是很偶尔，可能回不来，很难保证。”  
“那么”  
凯斯隔了一会儿接着说。  
“也就是说，延雨可能永远都无法恢复记忆吗？”  
“除非运气真的很不好，不然大多数的记忆都会自然地回来。所以不要放弃希望。”  
医生似乎想嘱咐他不要放弃，  
瞎扯。  
凯斯咬牙切齿的想，大部分情况下都会回来的。但你能保证发生大多数情况的是延雨吗?谁能保证他的情况不会是低概率的永远想不起来?  
想到这里的凯斯因不合理的想象而感到荒唐。  
我不是一直运气很好的吗？怎么可能遇到低概率的事情？  
凯斯好不容易忍住了大声喊叫的想法。医生边看他消气的脸色，边小心翼翼地接着说道。  
“首先只能自然而然地等待恢复记忆。因为如果受到打击，反而会使情况进一步恶化，所以首先要小心翼翼地接近。”  
“那就是让我们配合延雨的状态吗?”  
医生对急于阻止他说话的凯斯点了点头。  
“目前还没有办法。还是根据情况讲事实为好。正好标记也消失了。”  
“标记消失的原因你也不知道吧?”  
医生再次听到冷嘲热讽的话，便避开了视线。  
“对不起。从来没有见过这样的例子。”  
江湖骗子。  
如果掐住那位医生的脖子，能找回延雨的记忆的话，凯斯肯定会那样做的。但是凯斯也很清楚这并没有什么意义。正好这时听见敲门声，辉泰克进来了，  
“怎么了?”  
锋利的声音使他有点慌张地开口说。  
“嗨，皮特曼先生，因为延雨说如果没有异常的话想回家。  
“去不就行了嘛。  
“嗯……”  
辉泰克犹豫着说不出话来，凯斯也没过多久就明白，“延雨说的家在哪里?”难道就是那个兔子窝一样的地方？延雨说过那是家。  
越是回忆，心里就越窝火。把延雨一个人留在那个兔子笼子里是不可能的。到现在，那些很容易闻出绯闻的记者肯定会到处跑去写新闻，首先阻止报道化，还需要考虑的时间。  
"和他说，得在医院呆一天。"  
当他听到凯斯的话时，辉泰克又问道。  
“可延雨先生说，担心明天上班，所以得回家。”  
凯斯听到这句话后更加愤怒了。  
“不是说让他休息吗?这些就不要告诉我了！”  
“好的，我会转告你。”辉泰克在他身上的箭不再对准他之前，赶紧走开了。  
凯斯用拳头捶打桌子，骂了一声。他闭上眼睛，揉了揉眉。  
乱七八糟。  
他忍不住怒火，低声辱骂起来。  
所有的一切都乱七八糟。  
***  
第二天一早，凯斯就指示查尔斯准备去医院。秘书艾玛提前调整了日程安排，因此直到中午还有充足的时间。  
前一天，延雨被医生劝告继续睡觉休息，所以凯斯只能回家。虽然已经过了一晚上，但令人失望的是，至今还没有恢复记忆的报告。  
斯宾塞大清早醒来，来到凯斯的房间敲门。凯斯停止系领带，把孩子抱了起来。斯宾塞听到前一天延雨为接受检查而住院的消息后，以充满期待的表情在两颊给了凯斯鼓励的吻，  
“你一定要和他一起来”  
“好，斯宾塞”  
凯斯对孩子的爱给了他他自己的希望，一下子变得稍微乐观，心情不错。甚至指示执事给斯宾塞两个布丁作为饭后甜点。在坐车去医院的过程中，心情也没有发生太大的变化。甚至觉得对延雨找回记忆的期待已成定局。  
干脆休假吧  
这么看来，一家人是什么时候相处的? 过一会儿就到圣诞节了，去南半球吧。中东也不错。在沙漠里看着星星熬夜也会有特别的经验  
也有必要抑制一下脾气。这次延雨一睁开眼睛，就要消消气，平心静气地劝他。再急也要先想想延雨。  
想到这里的他，一下子皱起了眉头。不知何时也有过类似的经历。那时延雨为了救自己飞身而去。  
为什么总是这样。为什么。  
自然握紧了拳头，凯斯皱着眉头，咬紧牙关陷入了沉思。从斯宾塞的情况看，如果发生同样的情况，延雨又会好几次为凯斯或斯宾塞而奋不顾身。  
我要不把他关起来不让他走了?  
当想到严重认真地把他禁闭起来时，车就赶到了医院。  
***  
"皮特曼先生。"守在病房前台的辉泰克和其他警卫一看到凯斯就打了招呼。他的脸色比前一天更加阴沉，努力去安慰自己的心情也变得不安起来。凯斯故意假装没看见，问道，  
“延雨呢?”  
“大概是两个小时前醒的”  
虽然只是片刻的片刻，但凯斯还是从握着把手的手中感到一阵无力。但这真的是非常短暂的一瞬间，而且他很快地打开了门。  
没有敲门，延雨惊恐地回头看了看他，惊得跳了起来。他的眼睛因害怕而晃动。随着一动不动地站着变得僵硬，面对向自己凝视的延雨的反应，凯斯也停止了移动。延雨张开嘴。  
还没等他说出话来，凯斯就已经预料到结果了。就在想堵住嘴的一刹那，延雨发出了声音，  
“嗨，皮特曼先生，  
凯斯想要闭上眼睛。  
* * *  
凯斯感到一阵眩晕，很久没抽过烟了，突然很想抽根烟，他又开始出现了快要疯掉的不安和不耐烦。  
到底哪里出了问题?直到昨天还拥有世界的全部，现在全部都丢失了。  
短短的一天怎么能让世界变得这么突然呢?  
生活中从来没有感到过人生的不公平或委屈。也没有因没有成功而灰心丧气的经历。他一向是成功的一方，就连那种因为得不到而愤怒焦虑的心情，无论是延雨发生事故时还是没有留下标记的时候，乍一看都有那种感觉，但停留的时间也并不长。延雨一如既往地深爱着他，而且两人之间还有非常爱惜的孩子。总之，凯斯总是能得到想要的东西，总是站在胜利者的位置上。因此这种情况足以使他措手不及。  
延雨的标记依然消失了。令人啼笑皆非的是，他给凯斯留下的标记原封不动地留在了那里。  
"哈"  
凯斯禁不住叹气，但他神经质地连续大口吸入空气后，又开始长吁短叹。  
好，让我试试，这次谁会赢。  
他从来没有输过。  
突然延雨说道，  
“多亏您给我休假，我休息得很好。必须从明天开始工作，秘书组的职员才能放心，我也要做好上班的准备。”  
“. . . .”  
基斯仍不说话。延雨还不知道自己失去了记忆。让医生闭嘴的是凯斯，但那是因为他有马上就能找回记忆的安逸的希望。想到按照医生的话这个时间可能会比预想的长很多，现在只能老老实实地告诉他了。  
凯斯先在椅子上坐下。看到他掏出香烟点着火，延雨没有什么反应。凯斯大模大样地吸了一口烟，然后问道。  
“什么?”  
“啊，那个”  
延雨尴尬地回答道。  
“医院应该是禁烟了，怕万一。  
他连自己已戒烟的事实都不记得了。凯斯叹了口气，长长地吸着烟。不可能会输，这次也是一样。无论如何都不要让延雨的记忆溜走。当然标记也是。他确信自己从未失败过，而且永远也不会失败。  
————————————————  
独自留在病房里的延雨听到开门的声音后，下意识地抬起了头。进来的果然是凯斯。他慌张地赶紧调整了一下表情。当凯斯走近时，等他开口说话时，延雨又回到了他以前严谨的秘书身份。  
“皮特曼先生。”  
用简单的叫出名字微笑代替了问候。凯斯静静地望着延雨。延雨事务性地接着说。  
“感谢您在各方面给予照顾。医生说早上去了一趟，如果没有什么症状可以出院。下午需要办理手续吗?  
虽然他的态度是含糊其辞地询问别人的意见，但实际情况和通报没什么两样。果然不出所料，凯斯面无表情的表情变得苍白无力。虽然很明显是心里不舒服，但延雨还是无法想象。因此他一直保持着事务性态度。“你还记得事故发生前发生过什么吗?  
凯斯很想确切地确认他的记忆到何处。前一天医生问他今天是几天，但他不可能记得当天发生了什么事。可以肯定的是，延雨返回了秘书身份。  
反正只是关于时间的事。  
他漫不经心地等待延雨的回答。但出乎意料的是，延雨并没有马上做出回答，犹豫不决。他总是毫不犹豫地说出凯斯想要的答案。  
“哦，我想想”  
一边摸来摸去避开视线，另一边的臂弯有些异常。延雨一边把烟吹离嘴里，一边避开双眉紧锁的凯斯，开了口。用微弱颤抖的声音。  
“当皮特曼先生被一个怪人袭击时”  
凯斯举起香烟，停止了移动。延雨继续不停地摸着床单，只看着自己的指尖说道，  
“辉泰克先生说我收拾得很好，可我却怎么也想不起来了。难道我没能好好辅佐皮特曼先生就晕过去了吗?所以才进了医院呢?”   
凯斯深叹了口气。那一刻抱着延雨想接吻的冲动和对某人乱高喊的冲动同时上来让他不由得把拳头紧握了。手里拿着的香烟从手中瘪了下来，虽然一瞬间把手掌烫热，但他并不介意。后来发现这一事实，延雨吓得眼睛都大了。  
“皮特曼先生,你还好吗?为什么。。。  
急是看凯斯手的动作粗暴地拒绝了。延雨一激灵,后退半步,凯斯立即后悔了,但已经晚了。  
“没关系，别在意。”  
为了隐藏感情比平时更没好气地安慰让延雨只能用事务性态度的道了歉。  
“对不起，我不知道。  
凯斯仍一言不发。许多瞬间因为冲动对他发火或者接吻。  
……也曾如此。凯斯想起了模糊的记忆，那时，延雨看到凯斯的伤疤就哭了，他冲动地吻了烟雨。  
然后一清醒过来，自己就火冒三丈。  
原因只有一个。因为当时延雨是男人。直到那时即便他是omega，但和男人别说性爱,就连接吻都觉得不能接受。”但是等回过神一看,吻延雨已经发生过三次了。  
起初，人们以“这是由信息素引起的”为由，但后来才知道延雨在服药，此后就失去了作为借口的机会。最终把无法控制的愤怒倾注到了延雨身上。明知不合理也无视。  
回想起记忆，觉得复杂。他还清楚地记得第一次去办公室面试时的延雨。从在眼前的脸庞到纤细的身体，全都完美无缺。想要提出其他要求而不是无聊的秘书的一刹那，知道是男人的失望和愤怒也重新燃起，以前也有过完美的取向,但也是男人，只是现在的记忆模糊的他是beta,而延雨是Omega。  
为什么那些脸都是男的？！  
凯斯对此怒气冲天，经常拿延雨出气。当时因为没有合适的应聘者不得不录用他，但他多次产生想要解雇他的冲动，只是因为自己被他动摇了。他能做的惟一的解决办法就是忽视他是一个男人。  
而不再对其咬牙切齿，反而第一次感到可爱是什么时候?  
忽然想不起来，延雨的声音响了起来。  
“皮特曼先生？”  
凯斯向他瞟了一眼，他就继续道，  
“对不起，我认为应该把刚才的话全部说完。我想出院，能不能帮我办理一下手续?  
接着延雨露出为难的表情。  
“不知道为什么，我没有钱包，也没有手机。有的就只有我穿过的衣服。  
呆呆地望着延雨彷徨的目光和不安的手的凯斯想到。  
没什么。  
这种状态不会持续很久。如果我照顾你，让你平静下来，稍微告诉你这段时间的事，你的记忆会回来的。  
看到感到不安的延雨，就想到不能焦急，同时产生了自制心。故意拖延时间坐着的凯斯拿出烟盒时，发现了手里的香烟被拿走。  
延雨站起来，在垃圾桶里丢下香烟后转身，然后又回到了原来的位置。无论他内心是多么焦灼，凯斯坐在椅子上像平时一样开了口，  
“你出了点小问题。”  
“问题?你说的是什么问题?”  
虽然是小心翼翼的反问，但还是放心不下。凯斯继续说，很慢地说，  
“我遭到恐怖袭击已经是几年前的事情了。伤口都愈合了，现在连伤疤都没有了。”  
听到这句话，延雨第一次露出了茫然的表情。凯斯等着他听懂他说的话。眨两下眼皮的延雨开口了。直到过了一会儿之后，他才说，  
“几年前啊。怎么会这样呢”  
凯斯爽快地回答了延雨的问题。  
"你失去记忆了，头部受伤了。"——"头部受伤了吗? "  
“对的”面对不断重复同样一句话的延雨，凯斯用手指轻拍了两下自己的头。  
“就是说这里错了。所以最近几年的记忆全部都忘记了。其中还有很多你不应该忘记的重要的事。”  
延雨这次连眨眼都没做就呆呆地望着他。凯斯无视他的这种反应而宣布事实。  
“这段时间我们结婚了。你姓皮特曼，跟我有个小孩，他的名字叫斯宾塞，是个男孩。”  
突如其来的炸弹把延雨吓得说不出话来。


End file.
